A shinobi's sins
by Astrandamus
Summary: A narutoxseven deadly sins crossoverhaving and older Naruto with an alive Minato and Kushina along with no Uchiha clan massacre. Naruto runs away after being forgotten for his younger jinchuriki sister and starts a life elsewhere finding strange weapons and unlocking even stranger powers narutoxOC rated M incase of future gore but no lemons(yet, probs wont happen tho)
1. Chapter 1

**a shinobi's sins**

Naruto was nervous this was the day after all. The day he broke free from his _home_ and went elsewhere, not that he'd be missed of course. He was thrown aside and forgotten by his family after the kyuubi attack 4 years ago when he was nine, resulting in the biju being sealed in his sister and him being left alone in the rush to care for and raise the new jinchuriki. Naruto couldn't actually feel any resentment towards his sister as she was only 4 and innocent of all of it but he did resent what her birth brought with it which led to him being forgotten by practically everyone he loved and cared about. He accepted it for the first year, began to feel uncomfortable in the second, he then started moving towards fear and anger in the third and now in the fourth he just cut off his side of the broken relationship and left it like that. Unbeknownst to Naruto his eyes quickly flashed black before returning to their usual electric icy blue as his anger flared and receded.

Looking up at the night sky from his perch above the Hokages faces, on the top of the mountain/cliff face , he mentally went over his plan to leave in his head. He will wait for his family to fall asleep before going into the compound and copying down and jutsu and chakra techniques that he thought might be helpful for the future. Once this was done he would then gather any possessions he wanted to take with him and head to meet with his friend and surrogate older brother Shisui Uchiha. He was one of the only people to keep talking to and associating with him after the kyuubi attack other than Itachi, who they had decided not to tell about their plans in person and instead leave a note explaining everything in case his loyalty to his village compelled him to try and make Naruto stay.

Shisui's job was to gather supplies for the start of his escape journey along with directions for people he trusted and places that could help him. Once outside the village borders he would head to iron country and isolate himself at least at first in case someone did notice or recognize him and try to send him back to the leaf mainly the toad sage with his spy network. Although who is going to look for a young Hokage's son in a land full of samurai he wasn't sure. The only thing he was uncertain about was whether or not if he did find someone he trusted was to tell them about who he was but only if he completely trusted them would he even consider it. Another thing to consider is what he will do for a living but that can wait till nearer the time. He was leaving tonight because tomorrow teams were assigned and assuming he passed he would become a genin and be under the hokages authority whereas as a civilian he can leave whenever he wants. He would also survive fine as according to shisui he was just as skilled as Itachi was at his age if not more so which was partially why he held himself back at the academy, to make people underestimate him making his life a lot easier.

standing up as the moon reached about a third of the across the sky he headed into his compund and got past the blood sels fine and began to get to work. after about 2 hours he was done as he had to make a copy of everything even the intricate seals because Minato would surely notice anything missing. Now heading towards his predesignated meeting point with Shisui carrying a small but efficient storage scroll and a bag that it was quickly stuffed in he approached his best friends/brother and saw his sad expression on the young adults normally cheerful face. After a moment Naruto spoke, "I guess this is it huh Shisui." earning himself a nod from the clearings other occupant. Shisui tossed him the bag he had and said, "Naruto look after yourself alright don't do anything stupid cause I swear to god I will find you, somehow bring you back, beat you up, fix you and then let mikoto beat you up as well!" He threatened with a bit of mirth seeing the young blond shudder in fear slightly at the mention of the punishments from the Uchiha matriarch who cared a lot for him along with most of the Uchihas funnily enough, but could show a monstrous temper when provoked.

The moment over Naruto turned to go before shisui called out. "Hey Naruto, if or when you do find a place to stay tell me where it is okay I might just get a chance to meet you on a mission or something." "Sure thing," replied the young teen as he began to head off, "you'll be the first to know where I've settled down." With everything said Naruto darted into the branches to begin his long journey and Shisui headed back to the Uchiha compound.

Naruto made relatively good progress for a young boy but still chose to stop in a towns inn to rest for the night after travelling almost all day. and quickly crashed because skilled or no he needed sleep and rest just as much as the next person.

Waking up in a simple but surprisingly comfortable bed given the standards of where he was staying he made his way to get something to eat almost immediately after waking up and regathering his stuff. A quick greasy meal later and he was on his way again, this cycle continued with him buying breakfast but hunting lunch and dinner himself. One thing Naruto was thankful for was that he was never tired in the mornings because as soon as the sun was up so was he, it was almost as if the sun gave him a boost just by being there as he never felt sleepy in mornings only energized instead. the total journey took about 3 and a half days to complete before he arrived at the border of iron country.

Looking around at the snowy landscape that had a harsh beauty but also gave off a biting chill, not that it bothered him somehow. Choosing to skip over the larger towns Naruto began to look for a place to stay before he moved into a properly populated area. He abruptly stopped however when he felt a strange ping on the edge of his senses, stopping and waiting incae he imagined it Naruto was about to keep going when he felt it again and turned to face the direction it seemed to come from and started heading that way towards the increasing presence in his senses.

After a while Naruto came to a cave about halfway up a mountain and went in to shelter from the storm that was just starting up. as Naruto went deeper into the cave the presence grew ever stronger. When Naruto reached the back of the cave he at first thought there was nothing there before he noticed a crack in the rock was big enough to go through as there was a faint wind coming from the whole implying there was more to this cave than there seemed to be on the outside as Naruto reached the other part of the cave he was greet by what appeared to be 8 graves 4 of half of them showed signs of being disturbed, one was mostly blank but the remaining 7 each had an animal symbol on them and along with this there were 3 vastly different weapons by 3 of the graves: an ornamental short sword, a long spear and a massive disproportionate axe. Deciding to rest first as it was getting later Naruto resolved to investigate his strange discovery when he awoke, not noticing the 4 graves beginning to glow and the start to head towards him as he nodded off.

Waking up Naruto felt a bit strange and cold as well. looking down he almost had a heart attack seeing himself nude but taller than he remembered and buffer as well. As he got up seeing as there wasn't much he could do about his nudity on a desolate mountain he went over to the graves looked at the weapons more closely having never seen ones like them before. A he did so he suddenly became aware of 4 tattoos that were now on his body. a fox on the left side of his waist, a dragon on his upper left arm, a bear on the outside of his left ankle and a lion with a scar over it's right eye on his back although that one he only spotted through the reflection that showed up on the gleaming weapons.

Wondering what the weapons were as he picked up the short sword he was caught off guard when it's name came into his mind, "demon sword Lostvayne." He said out loud. Examining the blade closely he saw it was a curved blade that had the same tattoo that was on his arm on its hilt and 5 holes in the blade along with 5 half-moon holes along the back edge. The blade seemed to be made of two pieces the cutting side being bright silver and the back side a dark green, as he looked to the other 2 weapons there names came to mind as well, spirit spear Chastiefol and Divine axe Rhitta. His mind full of questions about how he knew this Naruto reached out with his spare hand to the spear and almost jumped back when it lifted up and came over to him itself however it stopped when he retracted his hand. hesitantly reaching out again he saw nothing happen then asking mentally as well as reaching out he was rewarded with the spear coming to rest on his hand and when he let go it remained floating there until he mentally told it to move and move it did. Realizing the spear was controlled by his thoughts Naruto deicded to leave the axe for now and work on controlling the spear along with checking if the sword did anything as well and with his mind made up he began to work on the spear.

 **6 months later**

Naruto was now strolling into the iron country capital with an easygoing smile on his face, he wore clothes he discovered he could make which were a simple pair of black ANBU trousers and a large T-shirt with sleeves long enough to cover the dragon mark on his arm. He had Lostvayne in a sheath on his waist and had Rhitta and Chastiefol across his back.(blonde Estarossa with different clothes) As he headed towards his destination Naruto allowed himself to inwardly smirk at his progress at unlocking all of his weapons skills and mastering their usage which was why he was now heading to request a meeting with Mifune the leader of the samurai in the land of iron to try and get a job to earn a living after being on the mountain and maybe send a letter to Shisui somehow telling him his whereabouts. As he reached a large building he was stopped by two guards. "Halt, who are you and why are you here." One of them asked. "My name is Naruto and I am here to request an audience with Mifune," he replied.

"Well your in luck Mifune is currently training with his granddaughter but will be able to see you shortly, if you come with me sir." Said one of the guards before gesturing for Naruto to follow him. "Are you not going to ask me to disarm my self, most places would?" Asked Naruto as he followed the guard who chuckled before responding, "we are samurai good sir, we believe a mans weapon is his honor so we would always let them hold into it besides not to brag but most of us here are trained or training in the lai or the quick draw style so even if one attempted to use a weapon in here they would be cut down before they even prepared and attack." Nodding at the explanation Naruto said. "I see." and with that done they continued in amicable silence until a sound of fighting could be heard, "wait here I will go and see if Lord Mifune can see you." said the guard before going ahead and through a door. Naruto waited a few minutes before the guard came and gestured for him to come where he saw an older man and young women in a rather large open space that had rather obvious signs of wear. The old man was (cannon Mifune i'm to lazy to write out a description for him), moving onto the woman Naruto saw she was a tall, slim lady who had a long hammer on her back and strangely a black orb floating beside her. She had mid-length brown hair and was wearing a simple feminine version of the standard samurai armour, Naruto ceased his examinations as the man spoke. "Greetings young man, my name is Mifune and this is my daughter Rita, what can I do for you?" "My name is Naruto and I am a traveling warrior who is looking a place to belong and before you say it I did consider heading to a shinobi village but have no desire to et caught up in their affairs and be under the rule of one of the kages after an experience with a hidden village in my past."Replied Naruto "Well I can certainly agree with wanting to stay out of ninja affairs and i have no problems with you joining the land of iron however you would have to be tested to be given an appropriate rank and status, do you have a problem with this." Shaking his head Naruto said(lol rhyme)"No I can go right now if it makes things easier, just tell me what to do."

Smiling Mifune simply said you will fight my granddaughter before heading back to give them space. "Ready," he called getting a sharp nod from his daughter and an "of course" from Naruto he said begin, ignoring the guard who was expression his surprise and concern most profusely to him. "Begin."

The two combatants shifted and faced each other sizing their opponent up, after a moment Naruto merely smiled but on the inside he was cautious, sensing an energy similar to his own and the energy coming form his weapons and was wondering if she was in possession of whatever was in the cave other than his weapons as the other 3 graves had clearly been disturbed before he got there. Rita on the other hand was rather nervous as she could feel the aura of magic the man facing her had far surpassed her own and she recognized the weapons he carried as she found her own at the same place but could not take them for whatever reason. Deciding to initiate the fight as Naruto, as he said he was called, was not moving Rita grabbed Gideon (I shrunk it)off her back and lunged towards him swinging as she flew through air.

As Rita lunged at him Naruto simply moved with speed belying his stature and duck under the blow at the last second and simultaneously slammed a fist into her exposed gut as he lifted up again, throwing her back where she regained her feet after landing with the breath blown out of her. smiling Naruto lunged at her drawing Lostvayne at the same time making her eyes widen as she threw hers self to the side in a a partially successful attempt to dodge the attack with Naruto's blade causing a long cut across her arm rather than her torso.

Bouncing back Rita swung Gideon once more and made him jump back to avoid the blow eyeing warily waiting for the next attack she suddenly noticed his spear was not on his back and turned to see it shooting towards her she dodged but was then forced to keep moving as the spear turned and began to swing at her seemingly attacking by itself. Glancing at Naruto as she continued to dodge she saw his relaxed posture and was annoyed to see he was just playing around, not taking her seriously. Swinging Gideon at the persistent weapon temporarily knocking it back she growled out, "don't underestimate medrawing her sword and sending a chakra balde at him which was dodged she then conjured up her twin bow Herrit as he landed and said **"Blackout arrow!"** A pair of long bows made out of fluctuating energy appeared and between them and arrow made the same way appeared and launched towards Naruto.

Seeing the Attack heading towards him as Chastiefol returned to his side Naruto drew Lostvayne again and said **"Full counter!"** Swinging his blade at the incoming attack a ring like a struck tuning fork rang through the air and Rita's attack reversed direction and fired back towards her drawing a gasp right before it hit and made her slump into unconsciousness. Naruto after catching Rita before she could hit the ground Naruto turned to the two spectators who looked gobsmacked at how easily he handled Rita who could rival some of Mifune's top samurai. "I think we can be both agree that you are extremely skilled and you can stay. I ask that you stay with me and my family unless you have a place to stay," seeing Naruto nod with a grateful look upon his face he continued," also Rita will be sure to want to talk to you as she doesn't like losing and will be curious about where you larnt to fight like that along with where your weapons came form because I can admit I myself am curious." Said Mifune. "I would like to acceot your offer Mifune and as for talking about myself, we'll see thee are parts of my life that I intend to keep to myself but we shall see. if that is all I will with your permission let you look after Rita and go get some lunch."

As Naruto departed the guard turned to mifune who was watching Naruto leave and heard him say, "keep an eye on him, his is incrediably powerful, what we saw now was nowhere near his full strength." Hurrying to do as ordered the guard rushed off while Mifune took Rita to be checked by his houses doctors.

As Naruto at his lunch he reflected on his first proper fight with his new abilities he could honestly say he was quite happy with himself at doing so well while revealing so little despite him knowing that Mifune probably suspected him of holding back. As he finished eating and paid for his money he got from a couple of bandits he encountered on his way here Naruto began making his way to a post office to write a letter for shisui seeing as it had been about a half a year since he had left and which still surprised him that so much and so little time had passed especially since he now had the body of an adult. Writing a letter telling shisui that he was now set up in the land iron and would be fine.

As Naruto headed back to Mifune's house as the afternoon turned to evening he was greeted by the two different guards this time but this time they stepped aside and a figure came out and spoke. "You must Naruto, please follow me Lord Mifune is waiting." After a short walk through the complex Naruto was brought into an office where Mifune sat doing some paper work. He looked up as Naruto was brought in nodding to the one who brought him allowing them to depart he then Turned to Naruto and said. "Welcome to my home young man, now I have seen what is at least some of your skills and can already tell you are extremely skilled but you want to work for me so I have come up with a contract of a sorts. You will govern yourself so to speak unless I request otherwise and can do as you wish the only thing I will request is that you help train my granddaughter and perhaps in the future accompany me if I go to an political meeting as a guard because despite meeting you today I can't help but want to trust you. Those are the terms I've decided upon and some can be ammended if you wish but if not simply sign and we have a deal."

Naruto considered his options for a few moments but realized that he only got good things out of this as training Rita wasn't such a bad thing nor was being a bodyguard as the leader of the land of iron's military and adviser to the countries ruler very rarely left the country. Having made up his mind Naruto smiled, signed the contract and said. "I don't have any problems with this deal and can only hope that this lasts well into the future." reciprocating the smile as he was handed back the contract Mifune replied. "Agreed and now with that business out of the way we can go have something to eat, my daughter told me that our chefs have made a delicious surprise dinner which i can't wait to eat." Surprised by how easygoing the aged leader was when relaxed he took a moment before chuckling and following his new boss to dinner.

 **A/N: This is a brand new idea that I came up with a while ago after finishing watching the new episodes of the seven deadly sins anime. I hope this is like as it is only my second story the other one is on my profile and is a Naruto pokemon crossover. This story will probably take priority although I do have the next chapter for that story in the works. Anyway all comments and advice are appreciated even flames although try not to make them to harsh even if you have a problem with this story so R &R. **

**P.s. naruto is going to be op and but will have a toned down version of escanor's grace cause that is way to op I mean being able to become the incinvible incarnation of power is kinda overkill, this happens in the seven deadly sins manga and I won't say more about it cause of spoilers**

 **Astrandamus**


	2. Chapter 2

**A shinobi's sins, chapter 2**

 **9 years later**

Naruto was walking leisurely down a road heading back towards his home in the Iron country capital thinking about what he had heard, the chunin exams were once again in Konoha this time and that made him think about the Leaf and Shisui which still made him chuckle thinking about Shisui's reaction to his looks when he saw him 2 years ago despite his looks matching his age better it was still surprising for Shisui to see his younger brother bigger than him after 7 and a half years of him being gone. They ran into each other completely by accident when they were both in grass for various reasons and had a laugh and a drink after realizing who the other was, they had parted with a promise to meet up again and have a spar when Shisui saw how strong his friend/brother was now.

Another thing that had happened was that he was all but a part of Mifune's family now and he and Rita were best friends and partners with some people betting on whether or not they'll take things further. Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to after all he was basically unkillable he had discovered on a solo mission when he got surprised and given what should of been a fatal wound but instead it healed almost instantly just like any other wounds he got. he also hadn't aged a day since he got his new appearance as well although right now he was able to put that off as genetics and living well.

Just then he was brought out of his thoughts by a projection of Rita appearing before him through the use of Aldan. "Naruto, Grandfather has been requested to visit the chunin exams this time around due to there being participants from almost all of the 5 major villages and has already left. We are currently about 100 miles south-east of you so come and catch up asap okay. I know you don't like Konoha but at least you'll get to see your friend again there, also rumor has it that you sister participating which you might be interested in watching if she makes it to the finals so hurry and catch up with us." She finished before the projection faded.

Starting at the spot where Rita's projection disappeared Naruto sighed at the news before actually think about it. To be honest it probably wouldn't be to bad, everyone he didn't like had forgotten him even before he left so it wasn't like he'd be recognized except by those who knew him as he was and even if he was remembered the only thing they'd probably recognize was his name. Besides, despite how close they were now his original deal with Mifune was still in effect so he didn't have much of a choice unless he wanted to break it. So with another sigh he lift into the air and began flying in a general south-east direction, he could locate them properly when he got closer, in the meantime he simply lay back on Chastiefol's pillow form as he lazily moved through the air.

Arriving at Mifune's position just ass they entered the land of fire Naruto was slightly surprised to see just him and Rita there, lacking the usual extra guards he normally had although he had been using them less and less recently. "Sup," he called out from above them making them flinch due to his silent arrival, " so it's just us going to the chunin exams eh Mifune." "Indeed Naruto, I don't feel I needed anyone else other than you two which is helpful to be honest as most of my men don't like shinobi and their normally less than honorable methods." Explained Mifune before Rita added. "Besides with you here along with me would other really be necessary because to my knowledge ever since you gained your powers you have never lost a fight even when dealing with missing nins who came into iron country to hide." Naruto flicked his eyes over to Rita before saying, "true enough I suppose but still it can and will be seen as a sign of arrogance that you only came with two guards so just beware the repercussions." He Stated making Mifune smile. "As always you speak with wisdom far beyond your years Naruto but it will be fine i assure you, for now lets just get to Konoha I want to find a nice hotel and then try some of there famous Akimichi cooking to see how it compares to yours Naruto." Wondering why he had to pick this crazy man who could be so serious and powerful and yet so childish at the same time to work for Naruto simply kept floating down the worn track they were using to get to Konoha.

 **1 day later**

"Just as big as I remember." Said Naruto as the village's front gates came into view making the only comment until they reached the entrance to the village and was thoroughly amused to see the guards snoring away at their post and were about to wake them up when they heard voices coming up the road and were greeted by the sight of a short old man acompanied by a girl presumable around naruto's age and a very large man who was carrying most of their equipment. Naruto instantly realised he was staring at the Tsuchikage and his escort and looked to Mifune for a comand only to see him walking to meet the land of earth's kage. "greetings Onoki, I must admit it is a surprise to see you here in Konoha." The old man looked up at the samurai leader before him and nodded a greeting. "I could say the same thing Mifune, I assume the daimyos called you in to be a mediator due to there being so many of us, with the exception of Kiri due to their civil war it's basically a five kage summit in Konoha of all places." Said the wizened old man whilst their respective bodyguards looked at each other. "Correct as usual Onoki now shall we continue this inside Konoha, I was going to let My guard Naruto here have some fun waking up these slackers but your more than welcome to do it if you wish." Said Mifune as he gestured to the sleeping guards and then to Naruto. "Don't mind if I do." Said Onoki with a chuckle as he flew in front of the poor gate guards.

After completely terrifying the gate guards much to the two parties amusement they were let in and were informed that they had pre-made reservations in 2 separate hotels courtesy of the Hokage and that the raikage and kazekage had already arrived for the third part of the exams that were in 2 days. Mifune went to continue his discussion with Onoki and let Naruto wander off around the village familiarizing himself with the slightly altered layout after nine years. As he arrived at the uchiha compound and began making his way to Mikoto's house to say hello he began to think of how to explain not meeting with her and only sending a couple of letters. Arriving at the house he knocked on the door as looked down as it opened to see a young boy who resembled Itachi slightly. "Are you must be Sasuke," he said ignoring the boy confusion and surprise before continuing," I don't suppose your mother is in is she?" (sasuke looks like canon sasuke but didn't get the curse mark, nor is he revenge obsessed but is still arrogant) "Um Mother, there is someone here to see you." He shouted back into the house before looking back at the strange man in front of him and his weapons with a gleam in his eye.

Footsteps became heard approaching the door and Mikoto came into view saying. "Okay Sasuke thank you, now who is i-NARUTO!" She exclaimed. "Hi," he said. "Oh it's so good to see you I didn't know you were visiting for the chunin exams, I could have prepared a meal or something," she gushed before a dark look came onto her face, "and also, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ONLY VISITING NOW AFTER NINE YEARS YOU DUMB ASS DON'T YOU THINK WE MIGHT HAVE MISSED YOU OR SOMETHING! The only one who has seen you in person recently is Shisui and that was two years ago, speaking of Sasuke can you run and get him whilst I _talk_ to Naruto here." Sasuke who was already looking scared even though his mothers anger wasn't directed at him took the first opportunity to get away and was out of the house with barely a word of acknowledgement as Mikoto continued to tear into Naruto both verbally and physically.

Siting down outside with Chastiefol and Rhitta on the ground next to him with a happy Mikoto along with a amused Shisui, a stone faced Itachi although he had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes if you looked hard enough and a very confused Sasuke. Mikoto had just finished saying how grown up and handsome he looked and how he must have loads of fangirls in iron country. "Now then not that I'm complaining to you being but why are you here now of all times?" Asked Itachi. "Well that's simple I'm here as one of Mifune's two bodyguards and he is here due there being 4 of the 5 major kages visiting." stunned by that explanation despite knowing how close he was with Mifune being one his only 2 bodyguards was incredible. Hey Naruto?" Asked sasuke, "yes," he replied. "Where did you get those weapons cause i want ones like them and if it's to far away can i borrow one of them, that way I can show everyone in the chunin exams the Uchiha's power." Blinking in shock at the boldness and bluntness of the questionas it was like he honestly expected him to do as he asked he looked over at Mikoto and said. "Fugaku?" "Fugaku." Confirmed Mikoto with a sigh letting a pranksters grin on his face he said. "Tell you what Sasuke I'll make you a deal, if you can lift up my axe Rhitta here I'll let you do more than borrow it, I'll let you keep it and before you say anything I'll tell you it comes with a powerful ability and is my strongest weapon."

Grinning at his oppourtunty and being sure he could lift it sasuke went over to the strangely shaped axe and with one hand grasped the hand;e and tried to lift only for it not to budge. Frowning he grabbed it with both hands and heaved as hard as he could only for it to still not move an inch. Chuckling Naruto said. "Guess you can't lift it oh well, any of the rest of you want a try, the same deal applies of course." The other three Uchihas looked at each other and the fuming sasuke as he sat back down all got up to have a go with Shisui grinning like a kid being first in line. Both Shisui and Itachi had the same Results as Sasuke making them rather annoyed and after mikoto also failing to make it move she said. "That thing has to be made wrong there is no way that thing should be one handed with the amount of weight it has."

Laughing at them Naruto walked over and easily lifted it up with one hand making their jaws drop before saying. "This is the Divine Axe Rhitta and it is indeed a one handed axe however it is much more than that. It has an ability called charge and fire, It is constantly absorbing energy from the wielder which can then be released all at once in a massive wave of heat and energy. I haven't used this ability since about 7 years ago, that means there roughly 7 years of energy stored up in this thing ready to be released." Laughing at there gobsmacked expressions he pick up Chastiefol not revealing it can move itself and said. "I should probably get to my hote,l Mifune gave me free reign for the day but i should be back before it gets much later, Since i'll be in the kage box for the exams I'll keep an eye out for you Sasuke good luck." And after saying goodbye he walked away to the hotel he would be staying at.

The next day Naruto came across something he was hoping to avoid, his mother Kushina and younger sister Kamina. However he was very surprised to see another child with them when they entered Ichirakus where he was eating and after listening to there conversation he discovered was called Natusmi. 'So I have another sister' he thought 'well I suppose it doesn't change much' although he wasn't sure how to treat her before he decided he would simply treat her indifferently until he got an opinion of her as she couldn't be more than seven years old maybe six. Continuing to eat in silence he hoped he could get away without being noticed when a young feminine voice called out. "Hey mister those are some pretty cool weapons you got there I don't suppose you could tell me how you got them." turning to see the face of his younger sister smiling at him with Kushina glancing at him before going back to looking at Natsumi as she ate. Naruto thought for a moment about how to get out of this and said. "How do you know I can be trusted, for all you know I could be a lying missing-nin form another country." He stated hoping to throw her off but was shot down when she said, "your eating ramen and people who like ramen can always be trusted." raising an eyebrow at the rather faulty logic he then flicked his eyes to Kushina who said. "I'm sorry but she's only going to keep harassing you until she get's an answer and besides your part of Mifune's escort aren't you so your definitely not some foreign missing-nin."

Inwardly scowling at his mothers logic he then got even more annoyed as Kamina hearing this began to fire of question after question about Iron country and what the samurai were like, what he was cause he didn't look like a samurai and how he was finding Konoha. Finally getting annoyed enough to stop her rant Naruto said. "Alright that's enough, I found these weapons," right then cursing them for being so flashy, "almost a decade ago in iron country so i'm assuming there some old relics or something also Iron country is snowy and cold but the people are quite the opposite most of the time and samurai are swordsmen but they hold their honor very highly, and finally I am just a warrior who is currently working for Mifune and have been for the past nine years." After spending a minute or two digesting the information she recieved Kamina then asked if he was watching the chunin exams and when she got a nod she told to make sure he watches her win.

Smirking at finding a way to get back at her he said. "Funny, I heard exactly the same thing from Sasuke yesterday." They looked at him shocked and Kushina asked/stated. "You know the Uchihas?" "Yep, I mean I know Shisui the best but I'm a pretty good friend of Mikoto and Itachi as well and Mikoto was rather annoyed when I came by yesterday seeing as she hadn't seen me in quite a few years." Making Kushina chuckle as she imagined her friends anger and said. "Yes I can imagine," "well you'll get to watch Sasuke lose cause i'm gonna be the one winning tomorrow." exclaimed Kamina angrily. "We'll see Kamina, We'll see." Said Naruto as he got up and said a farewell before rushing out of there as fast as he could without arising suspicion and as soon as he was far enough away he slumped and breathed out a sigh of relief that he was able to keep up a mask of relative politeness and kindness.

After waiting for a few minutes Naruto continued on came back to his hotel to see an sight he wasn't expecting and that was his father talking with Mifune along with having Jiraiya there as well. Scowling at the toad sage from a distance as he partially blamed him and his stupid prophecy for him being forgotten. coming forwards he caught the attention of the group with Mifune nodding at him. "Ah Naruto I was wondering when you would get back, in case your going to ask I let Rita go have a look round as well earlier, now although I'm sure you know who they are allow me to introduce Minato Namikaze and Jiraiya, the Fourth hokage and toad sennin of Konoha." Barely nodding at the two he was supposedly meeting for the first time Naruto asked Mifune. "Are you sure that was wise, I understand that you have trust in Konoha but we are your guards for a reason so you should at least have one of us near you at all times, no matter how quickly we can get to you. The things you had to say to your advisers to limit your guards to me and Rita should have been enough to dissuade you because knowing them they would be horrified and probably force you to take a small army with you where ever you go if they heard you let both me and Rita leave you at the same time."

Paling slightly as he realized that Naruto was correct he coughed slightly and said. "Ahem, yes well it's a good thing none of them will find out is it." He finished with a glare. Hearing an amused chuckle they looked over to see a smiling Minato and Jiraiya who was still shaking slightly from his suppressed laughter at the situation before Minato said. "Well we had best leave, I still have to do the final preparations for the third part of the exams tomorrow but it was nice to speak with you MIfune and I hope to perhaps get to know you better as well Naruto." Not being aware he was talking to his own son as he walked away with a smile.

"Well that went better than I expected." Said Naruto, "but if you don't mind Mifune I'm gon-Oh... guess i wont get to go relax any time soon." said Naruto with a slight frown across his face because the Raikage was coming towards them, presumably to talk to Mifune which wasn't the problem. The problem was that one of his companions was Killer Bee... And the Raikage was already pissed at him.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

 **later(sorry for the timeskips)**

After a painful day of talking to people most of which he would have happily avoided speaking to, Naruto really was ready to sleep but it was not to be as Rita appeared in his room with the words. "We have a problem." Looking up at her as she only came to him and said there was a problem if it meant it might be trouble for him to which didn't happen often. Seeing the questioning look she was given as Naruto didn't feel like answering verbally Rita continued. "Orochimaru's planning an invasion, he's going to use his own village sound(or oto i think) and Suna because he killed the kazekage and is currently wearing his skin. Plus even if I wasn't sure of this because I can see that look your giving me the Kazekage is the only kage who didn't come and greet Mifune. That alone is enough to warrant suspicion because it's almost obligatory to visit and 'make nice' with the one who is monitoring you and reporting to the daimyos. The only thing I'm currently uncertain about is what Onoki and A will do (A is the raikage for those that don't know/remember) Whether they will pick a side or remain impartial is unknown to me."

After waking up his tired brain and giving Rita's words some thought Naruto then laid back and said. "Well we're here to prevent this kind of thing from happening, by that i mean the others getting involved so it probably won't happen. And if anything does happen or the others get involved I'll deal with it If they don't those that don't get involed as Orochimaru will almost certainly try something cause he blames Minato for him not becoming yondaime and for the thirds death when he sealed the kyuubi. You need to remember Rita we're only a presence here until something happens we can't start anything, ok. But like I said if anyone acts up I'll just put them down."

Rita gave a clearly dubious raised eyebrow and said. "I know you good Naruto, really good but this is a minimum of two kage level shinobi more likely four as Jiraiya is here and tsunade might be as well and they're not the kind of people to avoid a fight especially with Orochimaru. There might even be Biju's for crying out loud It's practically impossible to fight a Biju one on one adn your talking about 3-5 if Iwa and Kumo's biju make an appearance along with suna's."

Chuckling at her lack of faith Naruto said. "Well, I suppose it's because you've never seen me go all out that we're having this conversation. You've never even seen me fighting at full half strength not to mention going all out, heck have you ever seen me use Rhitta in a fight, no you haven't." Still looking dubious but also curious now as well Rita finished with. "Well anyway the exams are schedualed to start at 11:00am so try not to sleep in we need to be there a bit earlier and I know what your like in a comfy bed.

Scowling at her Naruto waved her to leave and simply went to sleep. he could think about how things might go and what he would do tomorrow.

 **A/N: and that's chapter 2 folks. I don't really have anything to say other than I hope you like this and i'm sorry if you don't like the time skips but this was the most easy place for me to start a continuation. Moving on 2 things I felt I should explain one ban's sacred treasure was missing because from what I know it was stolen when ban let himself get captured by holy knights and has never been found so far even in the manga. I know what it's called but don't know what I could do for abilities however if it's requested i could give it to an OC or something as an heirloom but I'd need suggestions for it's abilities to do so. second thing being is that Naruto will have at least some of meliodas' demonic power if not all of it but I am at least for now deciding against giving him the power to use chastiefol true for cause once again I thinks its kinda overkill but feel free to say otherwise if you disagree.**

 **R &R**

 **Astrandams**


End file.
